Historia de invierno
by DarkFlame11
Summary: Anne se asoma a la ventana y contempla el paisaje, recordando su vida junto a Roderich. Tras un breve momento de reflexión, descubre que no está sola. [SpaAus] [One-Shot]


**fem!Spain = Anne**

* * *

><p>Era invierno. El gélido viento del crepúsculo se colaba por las pequeñas rendijas de las ya viejas ventanas de la antigua mansión Belmonte, que tiempos atrás dio cobijo a los más grandes reyes de lo que antaño fue uno de los imperios más influyentes del mundo.<p>

Anne se levantó de su silla y, sentándose en el alféizar, corrió las pesadas cortinas de color granate oscuro.

El paisaje era completamente blanco, apenas quedaba vegetación y los pocos animales que allí quedaban se esforzaban por encontrar las pocas briznas de hierba que aún podían encontrarse en buen estado.

Los pájaros ya hacía tiempo que habían emigrado a lugares más cálidos, dejando a la región en el más absoluto de los silencios, únicamente perturbado por el constante golpeteo de las contraventanas y el silbido del viento penetrando por las más finas muescas.

Respiró hondo, melancólicamente, mientras miraba hacia el basto horizonte. Su piel, blanca como la nieve, apenas parecía sufrir el efecto del sol en los calurosos días de verano, en los que solía salir a cazar con su novio Roderich, natural de Austria.

* * *

><p>Eran buenos tiempos, ambas familias mantenían buenas relaciones, y las frecuentes visitas de éstos permitían a los dos jóvenes salir y pasar un tiempo juntos.<p>

Roderich amaba la naturaleza y la música, y siempre que la visitaba traía consigo algún animalillo o composición musical que había creado especialmente para ella.

Ambos podían pasar horas juntos, ya fuera persiguiendo liebres o entrando a hurtadillas en las huertas de los vecinos y súbditos de sus familias a recoger los recién madurados frutos de los árboles, cuyos color y frescura no podían compararse con ningún otro en todo el reino, de ahí que los campesinos consideraran que aquellas fértiles tierras estaban bendecidas por la mismísima Ceres, diosa de la fertilidad en los tiempos en los que el Imperio Romano todavía dominaba la mayor parte de Europa.

Las hojas empezaban a caerse, tapizando los suelos de los bosques de un precioso color amarillo, el otoño había llegado.

Los dos jóvenes paseaban alegremente cogidos de la mano, reían y jugaban entre ellos, gastándose bromas que ya a su edad podían considerarse infantiles ¿Pero acaso eso les importaba? Ellos eran felices, rechazaban completamente perder su niñez y enfrentarse al duro mundo que se abría ante ellos como herederos al trono, lleno de preocupaciones y tiempo que ocupar con largas audiencias y pilas de documentos reales por revisar y firmar. Aquella vida no era para ellos. Ambos deseaban la libertad que sólo la naturaleza, el bosque, podía aportarles, donde verdaderamente podían relajarse y olvidar sus preocupaciones, donde realmente podían suspirar y afirmar: Este es mi hogar.

Los meses pasaban y cada vez comenzaba a hacer más frío, hasta el punto en el que a Anne se le prohibió salir de palacio, por miedo a que su delicada salud, heredada de su difunta madre, se resintiera.

Aquella tarde solamente partieron de caza Roderich y su buen amigo y compañero Frederick, inseparables desde su más tierna infancia.

- Princesa… Te prometo que volveré pronto, no lo dudes- dijo el joven mientras besaba la mano de su amiga y futura prometida

- Te esperaré aquí mismo, lo que haga falta. Sabes que no podría perderme nuestra última cena juntos por nada del mundo- afirmó Anne mientras ambos se dirigían a la puerta principal.

Frederik, que ya estaba esperándole desde hace un rato montado en su caballo, se limitó a hacerles señas con la mano para indicarles que se dieran prisa

-¡Vamos, príncipe! ¡Se nos va a hacer de noche para volver!- gritó el atolondrado muchacho, ya impaciente por la inminente partida

Roderich, al oír esto y sin querer hacer esperar más a su compañero, besó a su novia y se montó en su caballo. Después de despedirse con la mirada, los dos amantes se separaron por la que sería su última vez.

Se tardó más de dos horas en saber el fatal destino que habían sufrido el joven príncipe y su acompañante.

Al caer la tarde, y viéndose aún lejos de casa, decidieron hacer un alto y comer algo para recobrar fuerzas tras una tarde entera galopando por los frondosos bosques de España. Dejaron sus armas y las presas que habían cazado con ellas y sacaron de un pequeño zurrón un poco de queso fresco y pan, lo partieron en dos, un trozo para cada uno.

No hicieron más que acabarse su cena cuando oyeron unos ruidos que provenían de un arbusto cercano, acompañado de varios crujidos de ramas, como si algo bastante pesado las estuviese pisando.

Inmediatamente, se levantaron y tomaron sus armas, temiendo el ataque de un animal, quizás un oso o un par de lobos buscando alguna presa atrapada en la espesura.

La sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando vieron aparecer a dos hombres, ambos armados y tapados con un sombrero de ala ancha que apenas permitía vislumbrar sus rostros.

Ninguno de ellos habló, ni siquiera una señal, una mirada; nada pudo indicar a los dos jóvenes lo que iba a sucederles. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los desconocidos se abalanzaron sobre ellos sin apenas dejarlos respirar y dieron buena cuenta de ellos.

Habiéndolos despojado de todo cuanto pudieron, abandonaron los cuerpos de ambos y los escondieron entre unos arbustos de buen tamaño, lo suficiente como para ocultar el terrible delito durante el tiempo suficiente como para huir sin ser vistos.

Nunca se supo quienes fueron los artífices de tal masacre, pero este hecho marcó a Anne de por vida. Apenas sonreía, ni siquiera sentía la necesidad de salir al bosque; todo le recordaba demasiado a él, como si el bosque aún guardara su recuerdo impreso en cada árbol, cada hoja, cada susurro del viento parecía repetir su nombre ''Roderich… Roderich''…

* * *

><p>Todo esto recordó la muchacha mientras observaba el cielo grisáceo, ya cubierto por algunas nubes que anunciaban tormenta. Con el tiempo aprendió a aceptar la gran pérdida que aquello supuso para ella, pero lo que quizás nunca imaginó es que, aun así, podría tenerlo tan cerca de sí misma como entonces, pues, efectivamente, en cada gota de lluvia, en cada sonido, incluso en el suave canto de un pajarillo por la mañana podía sentirle. La naturaleza, y el bosque que tanto amaba, lo había revivido para ella.<p>

Desvió la mirada unos segundos, pero cuando estaba a punto de levantarse una pequeña florecilla violeta cayó sobre sus manos. Sonrió y, levantándose, cerró la ventana con la certeza de que la primavera, por fin, estaba cerca.

Fin~

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, éste es el primer fic que escribo ;u; espero que haya quedado decente (aunque los párrafos me los ha colocado como le ha dado la gana ''xD)<strong>

**Al final me dio pena Roderich, pero pienso que así queda muuuucho mejor el final OuO **

**Si hay algún error o cosas que queráis comentar escribidlo en el review y nos leemos! (pero sed indulgentes Dx)**


End file.
